The present invention relates to child development and particularly to a teething spoon for infants aged 5 months to 2 years and older. Infants benefit from gum relief when teething and the present invention is directed to a teething spoon to provide gum relief, to provide an aid for hand-eye coordination, to provide practice in use of a spoon, and amusement through visualization of colorful objects in the spoon.